The Hambone King
The Hambone King is the 2nd episode of Season 4 of Victorious and the 49th episode overall.Victoria Justice's tweet This episode got 2.391 million views on the premiere night. This is the lowest documented audience of an episode in the series. Plot Robbie posts a video online spotlighting his rhythmic talent of hamboning, and then he must face off against Gerold Arnpeg, a challenger who claims Robbie to be a fake and wants to prove that he is better than him. Robbie and Gerald have a hamboning competition behind Nozu, but Robbie loses when he hurts himself. The gang then brings him to Tori's house to try and comfort him, and this is when they find out Tori's secret; she used to hambone seven years ago on a hamboning team with Gerald. Then, Tori agrees to help Robbie beat Gerald after venting about how she caught Gerald hamboning with another girl. They both do a lot of training, and, with the help of the others, Robbie eventually gets better at hamboning. When Robbie hambones against Gerald a second time, his friend Meryl throws a piece of sushi at him, causing him to lose. Tori calls them out and says they cheated, and then proceeds to hambone against Gerald. Meryl tries to cheat again and throws a piece of sushi at Tori, but she eats it and completes her sequence. When it is Gerald's turn, he messes up and Tori becomes the "Hambone Queen." Subplot Cat tap dances everywhere to practice for a role in a musical. Cat tap dances so much to the point where André and Jade put slippers on her feet so it doesn't make so much noise. Cat's tap dancing helps Robbie with his hamboning, however. Trivia *Victoria Justice said she was "hamboning" the week they filmed this episode. Facebook photo posted by VictoriaAriana Grande's tweet Ariana's 2nd tweet *Matt Bennett said in an interview that The Hambone King will be a tribute to "Rocky." *In this episode, "hamboning' is another term for 'clap dancing.' *This episode was filmed around the beginning of March. *Cat's tap dancing talent, along with Robbie's and Tori's hamboning talent, is revealed in this episode. *Nozu returns in this episode for the first time in season 4. *When Robbie and Tori talk to each other on the Vega's patio, Robbie comments about the bad script writing. *This episode marks the second time Cat has kissed Robbie on the cheek, the first being in A Christmas Tori. *Mrs. Lee and Kwakoo appear after a 5-episode disappearance. *Tori reveals that she used to hambone 7 years ago. *This is the third episode since The Blonde Squad that Rex hasn't made an appearance. *"Yellow Kitty," also the type of purse Tori mentioned, is a parody of Hello Kitty. *Cat wore her tap dancing shoes throughout the whole episode. *'Ending Tagline': "How bad do you want this?" - Tori *The brand of Sunflower seeds Andre was eating is Schneider. Like Dan Schneider, the creator of this show. *The episode premiered to a surprisingly and shockingly low 2.39 million viewers, by far the series' lowest audience yet, even lower than The Great Ping Pong Scam. Goofs *On TheSlap, Gerald's name is spelled with a G in the beginning, but the captions for this episode spell his name with a J. *When Gerald threw Robbie's dessert, you can see that it landed, but in the next scene you can see it landing again. *When Tori covered her head with a plate to exit the main door where Gerald was she could have just exited the back door that Sikowitz exited in Tori and Jade's Playdate. *When André pulls Jade by her hand outside Nozu she drops her purse, and she didn't pick it up. Also in the next scene she has her phone in her hand although she didn't take it when she went to the back of Nozu. Running Gags *Cat tap dancing. *Robbie hamboning. Quotes Tori: Why did you stop? Robbie: I.... I need to get some air. Cat: There's air in here! Robbie: I DON'T WANT YOUR AIR!! (shuts the door) Cat: What's wrong with my air? Robbie: 'This whole conversation just feels like bad writing! '''Cat: '''Good luck Robbie. ''(kisses Robbie's cheek) 'Everyone: '''Fight, fight, fight, fight! '''Andre: '''Woah, woah, woah, woah, hold up! If you boys wanna fight Robbie, you gotta fight me too. '''Robbie: '''Ummm, would it be okay if they fight just you? 'Cause- '''Meryl: '''Hey idiots! '''Robbie: '''Yes? '''Andre: '''Sup? '''Jade: '''Robbie. '''Andre: '''Come on man, it's- ''(Jade and Andre looks at Cat who is tap dancing) '''Andre: '''Come on Rob, it's not so bad. '''Jade: '''Okay, big deal you lost a hambone competition. '''Robbie: ''(Squeaks)'' Jade: '''It's over. And it's not like the whole world saw it. '''Cat: '''Uh-huh. It's all over the internet. '''Cat: This Hambone battle is really scary. Jade: We're about to watch two nerds compete by slapping themselves. I think we'll be okay. Jade: 'We'll get you some ice for your, uh . . . ''injuries. '''Beck: ''(Walks in) Hey. '''Jade: '''Why are you here? '''Beck: '''Andre texted me and said Robbie got hurt, so, I brought a watermelon. ''(smiles, pats watermelon) Andre: Why? Beck: Robbie loves watermelons. (hands Robbie the watermelon) Robbie: (sadly) Wawa. Gallery Video Gallery File:Victorious-The Hambone King Promo File:Victorious “The Hambone King” Clip File:Victorious The Hambone King (Part 1) File:Victorious The Hambone King (Part 2) References 402 02